


to each writer their will, to each member of a long-dead house their patience

by rhyol1te



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Someone has been writing stories about Seivarden and Breq.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	to each writer their will, to each member of a long-dead house their patience

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “characters react to discovering fanworks they are in," and the idea was to post it _before_ today, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Breq, they're _writing_ about us."

Breq looks over at Seivarden. "You know, in one of the systems that I visited, there were a set number of characters that a story could be about, and the writers just had to reinterpret those characters or put them in new situations."

_Interesting, Mercy of Kalr_ says, _but not, I think, the sentiment that she wanted you to have._

Breq blinks. "Oh. Well, then. You could ask them to stop?"

Seivarden groans. "That would be worse. You don't just ask an artist to not paint, or a writer to not write, it's _rude_."

_One thing that you new-Radchaai have managed to hold onto,_ says Sphene, projecting the message into Seivarden's vision, and the data that makes up the statement (or at least as much of it as a single human brain could can hold) into Breq's implants. It's a solution that works better for all of them. One that would be better if Breq had, say, two human brains, but that's not going to happen. The cloned-ancillary idea is still far from being tested, and Sphene will be first in line for the new ancillaries once it is - if it is - approved.

"So I guess we'll just let them keep doing it," Seivarden says, "but it's going to be awkward! What am I supposed to do when I meet someone, and they introduce themselves, and then I learn that they've been writing about me defeating giant winged insects?"

__That's awfully specific, Mercy of Kalr__ says _. _Have you been reading these stories about yourself?__

"Well, yes, but only so I'd know what they were saying about me! Now Breq's up for reelection, and I have to think about fighting giant insects with a fucking _sword."_

___They've got Breq fighting them with a flamethrower, Mercy of Kalr___ says.

Seivarden groans again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
